I Want You To Lie To Me (DISCONTINUED)
by TheseFates
Summary: Cassie had a decently normal life until she moved to England, that's when everything turned upside down. Secrets are revealed, Rivalries are made, and betrayal ensues. There's a traitor among them, but who? And who is Cassie Black's father? 'There are secrets where the hippogriffs lie'. (Sirius Black Daughter story, Snape Son story, Remus Daughter story.) UPDATE: dontread. it bad
1. Chapter 1

**_"The woods are lovely, dark and deep. But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep." _**

******_~ Robert Frost._**

**(AN: This is a marauders AU, Where instead of being set in the 1990's the year is 2014. I did this for the many references and technologies id be using in the story. Other than that I will do my best to keep everyone in character! **

**Sadly, I am not J.K Rowling, or else I would have made Sirius, Remus, and Snape all have children- and it all would be set in modern times...**

**Voldemort would also be gay, and wear a tutu the whole time.**

**So basically, I own nothing but the Characters I made up, and the story plot.**

**AND LASTLY be warned! This will have language (AKA swearing), sexual references (Nothing descriptive- I don't write lemons), Snape-Pranking, Possible Gore, Character Death- and probably more! (Knowing my mind). I suggest you be at least 15 years of age to read this (As I am writing this, and I am 15) if you don't like it, don't read it. If it makes you uncomfortable, you make the choice to read or not. As the writer do not hold me responsible for loss of innocence or anything else- it was your choice to read this and not mine. Flames are accepted but will be used to roast marshmallows! And remember- you've been warned. If you didn't read this then it's not my fault. NOW imp done with the horrifyingly long Authors note (That I wrote because of Paranoia), enjoy the story!**

**Voldemort: Finally, that was so not hot.**

**Me: whatever gaylord of darkness**

**Voldemort: ITS NOT CALLED BEING GAY! It's called being Fabulous! -Prances about-**

**Me: Oh-Kay.)**

_'Red to black, Black to red,_

_This night you may dread._

_Fleeing fast, through the brush,_

_In his claws, you, he may crush._

_His powerful jaws, teeth gleaming,_

_Leaning above you in the night._

_You pray you were dreaming,_

_That this was just a trick of sight._

_A howl sounded,_

_His grey coat shining,_

_In the moon light,_

_While your heart pounded._

_This was it, the end was near,_

_In the claws of the beast,_

_The one everyone saw with fear._

_Lupine. Werewolf. Whatever the name,_

_It was feared with the same,_

_The same intensity of fear as you felt now,_

_As he lowered his head, you hoped it was just a bow._

_The darkness could barely hide,_

_The smirk upon the beast's lips,_

_As if he was filled with pride._

_No one heard you scream,_

_Your cries for help,_

_His once grey coat now sheen,_

_With blood.'_

The young girl finished reading the poem to the class with a tired smile, while the class stared up with horror. One teen though, was truly interested in the poem- as it was the one she wrote after all. When Cassie had learned about the class assignment to write a poem involving a mythical beast, she was ecstatic- except for having to work with the worst student in the grade, Jessica Moore.

Cassie Black (Her real name, Cassiopeia, was one only used by the principal, and her mother when she was in trouble.) Was a freshman at a public high school in Wisconsin, USA. She was a pretty normal looking student, though shorter than your average highschooler, and a bit too skinny. She had long, curly black hair that fell past her shoulders and cascaded down her back, And bright, mischievous, blue eyes. Her skin was a bit too pale, an after effect of being locked in her room all summer and part of this year after the..'Incident'...With the eighth grade history teacher.

She wasn't a model student, though she was very knowledgeable in Myths and Fantasies, and she was definitely not the person you wanted to ask for math help. But there was something about her, nobody in this entire high school could ever guess at.

Now; Jessica Moore, Cassie's Literature partner, was the opposite of her in so many ways. Jessica had long and beautiful blonde hair that fell just above her lower back, lightly tanned skin, and striking green eyes. She was loved (or loathed) by everyone, and got top marks in most of her classes- but she had a few flaws as every normal human being does. She has let herself be used by every guy she's ever dated, she never liked anyone she didn't deem 'Suitable to be in her presence' (Cassie was one among hundreds on that list), and she wouldn't of been able to pass this class without Cassie's help.

The two decided at the beginning of the year to form a treaty of sorts that, to Cassie's glee, lasted only for the one class period and when they had to do homework- or actually, Cassie had to do homework. During the moments of this treaty, Jessica had found it fit to treat Cassie as if she was a friend, to some students' amazement, and Cassie's displeasure. Like currently, Jessica had finished presenting the poem they- Cassie- had written for the class, and was sitting back in her spot...suffocatingly close to the dark haired teen.

"-And so yeah, like, he TOATALLY just used me for like, sex and shit" Jessica droned on about her recent ex-boyfriend, Danny, who cheated on her every chance he got. All Cassie did was say how horrible it was, and nodded every time the girl spoke, though trying to pay attention to the other poems being presented in class.

"I know right! He's like totally a dick, but Jake is so sweet to me! I know he'd never cheat on my like Danny did!" and Austin, Michael, Mike, Drake, Jett, and countless other boys..Keep dreaming Jessica.

"Yeah Jake seems really nice, and you two would look so cute together at prom." She replied, not really paying attention to the poems anymore, for it was useless to even try. Jake was a jerk who picked on everyone, and was also dating two other girls from different schools- poor, poor Jessica. Cassie almost found it hard to suppress a snicker.

"OH MY GOD, PROM" The blonde practically yelled, earning a glare from the teacher. "I had, totes forgotten about it. I still have to buy a dress! Who are you go- oh wait that's right, you don't have anyone willing to go with you, do you?" She made a mock sad face at her before biting her lip to hold back laughter. Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it's not unknown knowledge I don't have a date Jessica- don't have to bully me about it" She replied before the bell rang. She grabbed her books and shoved them roughly in her bag as bell-like laughter chimed behind her.

"It's only because you're a skank. Wittle old Cassie-wassie the Middleton whore" She laughed louder, almost cackling with joy. Cassie just shrugged it off, smirking.

"I am a virgin, unlike some whores, Jessica. I'm just glad I don't have an STD- what was it you got? Herpes? AIDS?" She teased back. Jessica stopped laughing, and looked absolutely livid. She pushed Cassie back roughly, so her hip collided painfully with the nearby desk, and sneered at her.

"You think you're so tough Black, you think you can go and do whatever the hell you want. But you're wrong. This is MY school, and while I'm here you obey ME" she spat, Cassie bit back some laughter.

"All right my queen" The teen bowed slightly. "What is it you want me to do?" Jessica glared, but said nothing as she stormed out of the room. It was silent for a few minutes before Cassie broke out in giggles. She was the only girl brave enough to even think of defying 'her highness', let alone actually do it. Jessica was one in many things that should, but never frightened her. Maybe it was her own sense of pride, maybe the cocky fearlessness her mother said she inherited from her father, or maybe it was because she and Jessica are neighbors; but whatever it was, she was glad to have it. She couldn't stand the idea of not being able to stand up to an idiotic bully, let alone let it get to her. Deep down some comments did bother her a bit, but she always remembered her mother's words: "You are you, no one's words, actions, or opinions should change that. If they call you a slut, don't let it bother you- for it's not true!".

Exiting the classroom seemed to be one of the happiest things to happen to her each day, other than reading a new fantasy book or going home to talk to her friends about magic. Yes, magic, a thing Cassie loved to no extent and another reason why this teen was unique. She was a witch, though unlike most witches and wizards, she didn't go to a school to learn it. Her mother wanted her to learn and live with muggles, so she goes to a high school every year and after school, she learns magic from her mother, aunt, and friends. It was hard to balance Muggle and Magic schoolwork at first, but after a while she managed to find a way to make it work.

The halls were bustling with students trying to get their stuff together, figure out what homework they have, talk to their friends, and/or leave. There was only a month left of school, one month left of torture, and two weeks until prom. Prom was the least of her worries- the guys here were total idiots anyways- but it was the last day of school that excited her as well as scared her. After this year shed be moving with her best friend Hayden, and one of her mom's friends, to England. It was going to be a big move, and switching schools was one thing that didn't sit right with her- not to mention shed be sharing a house with two people she had never met in her life, her mom's friend Jasmine Larcaw and her son Lucas Larcaw. From what she heard, her mother had gone to school with Jasmine for a year, and that Lucas was a year older than Cassie- as his 16th birthday was a few months before her birthday.

Reaching her locker, Cassie quickly removed the lock and put her books away. For the rest of the year, there was going to be tests, though some upperclassmen still had to do homework. Tests were one thing Cassiopeia Rebella Black loathed, along with Jessica, Twilight, Her mother's cooking (Could've found better on the side of the road, and her mom wonders why Cassie makes dinner and breakfast), and lastly, Rabbits. No one ever could figure out why she hated rabbits so much, and they quickly learned to never ask about it, for it lead to angry curses and muttering- and the occasional death threat to said fluffy creature. Though one thing she loved above all things and would cheer her up in the most difficult of situations- was Chocolate.

"Hey, Black. Wanna hang out at my place?" a tall jock asked, she recognized the sandy hair at once.

"Sorry Danny. But I rather NOT get herpes. Especially from someone who doesn't know my first name." she shut her locker and locked it, slipping into her leather jacket. Danny chuckled before running a hand through his hair. It wasn't hard to notice how attractive the boy is, it wasn't even questioned how the guy got any girl he wanted. What confused Cassie for a moment was why he was asking her.

"Your cocky aren't you, but in denial." He pushed her lightly against the locker and her eyes narrowed. "You want me and you know it."

"Look I think you're the cocky one here. I know I'm so hot you can't resist me- but for the sake of your family jewels I suggest you. Back. away." her hand tightened on the strap of her backpack. His blue eyes locked with hers before he sighed in defeat and backed away.

"Your loss" As he turned to walk away, Cassie let out a light laugh.

"More like YOUR loss honey. You should've known I'm way out of your league." She swung her bag over her shoulder and walked past him. Yeah, a trait Hayden had named "Cassie-itis". Symptoms include bragging about your apparently good looks- Cassie actually uses it just to piss off guys when she turns them down, which is actually rare that one even asks her out.

Humming to the tune "Aint no rest for the wicked" By Cage the Elephant, she walked across the almost empty parking lot to her Motorcycle.

"There Aint no rest for the wicked...money don't grow on trees" singing silently, she hopped onto the bike. "I got bills to pay, got mouths to feed, Aint nothing in this world for free.." fishing the keys out of her pocket, she started the bike and it gave a loud roar. She revved the engine before speeding out of the school grounds and onto the highway.

"I can't slow down...I can't hold back...though you know I wish I could..Ya know there Aint no rest for the wicked, until we close our eyes for good." she started the song again but it was drowned out by the engines of cars and the bike, though she kept on singing it as if on loop. It was one of her favorite songs, as well as a very catchy one. It wasn't until she reached the familiar country road did the girl stop, she watched as trees zoomed by, the evening light making the leaves seemingly sparkle.

It was 15 minutes before she reached her house, and pulled up the long driveway. She lived in a Log cabin in the middle of nowhere, which she thought was a brilliant idea concerning the type of business her mother runs. Melanie Thorne was a maker and seller of potions, being very skilled at the trade. She hadn't started brewing potions until after Cassie was born, realizing that shed need to raise extra money somehow. As well on the property was two kneazle-cat hybrids, a ginger one named Kai and a tuxedo one named Penny (Short for Penguin), And a black and white Hippogriff, with a blaze of brown on his chest, Named Jace. Honestly Cassie was shocked when her mother first got him a few years ago as a hatchling from an auction- and was even more surprised the ministry gave her permission to keep it!

"CASSIOPEIA REBELLA THORNE-BLACK!" The teen froze, she hadn't even got the chance to dismount her bike when an enraged blonde woman came rushing out of the porch, her jade eyes seemingly on fire.

"Yes, mom?" Cassie asked cautiously, gulping a bit.

"Just where is your helmet!?" Melanie yelled her hands on her hips in the most threatening manner a woman can create. Behind her, the ginger cat named Kai seemed to grin, his tail flicking in amusement. The dark haired girl rubbed her hands together before sheepishly looking down.

"I-it's in my backpa-"  
>"In your backpack my gran-mum's ass!" Melanie had cut her off. She quickly retrieved the helmet off the table beside the door and waved it wildly. "I swear on merlin's beard! I will put an invisibility charm on that bike and hide it in the woods next time I catch you not wearing this helmet!" Cassie nodded fast.<p>

"Yeah ok, I promise I won't do it again!" She lied quickly, this had been the fifth time her mother caught her without the helmet, she just didn't see the use of it. Her mother sighed deeply and put the helmet onto the bikes handle. Cassie quickly dismounted, looking up slightly at her mom.

"You're so much like your father.." she muttered, bringing her child into a hug. "He was so careless as well, never wearing his helmet. I swore one day he'd be done in by a car." Cassie smiled lightly; she loved hearing about her dad- no matter how little it was. Melanie quickly caught onto her daughters joy and broke the hug, glaring her in the eye.

"But just because your father did it doesn't mean you get away with it! You get to take care of the dishes for dinner! Clean the litter box! And feed Jace! You cannot use any magic to do the dishes either!" Cassie groaned.

"But mom!" she whined.

"No Butts! Butts are gross!" she couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Now get to it." the blonde finished before walking back inside, the ginger cat following her.

The pen was a good ways into the woods, taking a ten minute trip by broom. Inside Jace was lying down, watching a mouse skitter by. She landed softly on the ground and went into the nearby shack. Inside said shack was half a dead cow, a deer, a couple chickens, and squirrels. It was hard to not gag as she grabbed the chickens and a squirrel, seriously. EW, No. When she got back out and into the pen, Jace jumped up and galloped over, nudging Cassie's arm roughly.

"Jace! I'm feeding you just hold on you silly boy!" She shouted, laughing. He squawked a bit before snatching the squirrel out of her hands and gulping it down whole- she wanted to puke. So doing the smart thing, Cassie just patted his wing lightly, threw the chickens in, and raced to her broom. Glancing back she could see the beast tearing the poor dead creature apart. The teen shivered in disgust and took off. At least cleaning the litter box was easy, for she mastered the cleaning spells easily, and since it didn't involve dead animals (Though she was sure SOMETHING must've died in that box).

"So I'm sure you know about Harry Potter right?" Melanie asked that night at dinner after digging into the chicken Cassie had made- while refusing to think about the events earlier today. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Of course mom I'm not stupid, he saved the wizarding world"

"Well. How would you like to go to school with him?" Cassie nearly choked on her food. Go to school with the famous Harry Potter? The Boy Who Lived? The boy her cousin went on and on about wanting to date!?

"W-what?" She asked, coughing. God this just can't be happening. Her mother reached across the table and grabbed Cassie's hand, and proceeded talking as if she was talking to a child or a really stupid person. Slowly.

"Do. You. Want. To. Go. To Sch-" Cassie cut her off.

"Mom! I'm not an idiot! It's just shocking, how am I even getting into the school?" she asked, tearing her hand away from her mothers and took a sip of Mountain Dew. Smiling at her, Melanie sat back in the chair.

"Well Jasmine- you know, that woman I've talked to you about- anyways, she knows Dumbledore from her time in Hogwarts. So she got him to come over earlier today through the Floo Network to talk about you going to Hogwarts. He said it would be tricky for you to catch up fully with other students your age, because I taught you a variety of different spells then what's normally taught...SO!" Cassie winced a bit at the sudden yell; her mother chuckled, now knowing she had the girl's full attention.

"We agreed you would be taking classes with third years."

"Third years? Like- juniors?" She questioned, Melanie shook her head.

"No. They are thirteen." Cue the groan of annoyance.

"Are. You. Serious." Cassie pinched the bridge of her nose. Her mother chuckled at an old, inside joke, from when she was younger- but the teen didn't notice. "Do I have to learn with KIDS!?" Melanie's lips twitched further upward.

"They are not much younger than you, technically only a year-"

"I'm 15 mum!"  
>"Not until august~" her mother chimed, causing Cassie to face palm.<p>

"But...won't I kill them with my awesomeness?" Cassie asked, feigning true concern.

"No honey, I think they will live."

"What about the whatchyacallits?"

"The what?"

"The whatchyacallits!" her mother smiled.

"I'm sure these kids can deal with the whateverthefucks" Cassie fake gasped, pointing an accusing finger at her mom.

"YOU SAID FUCK!"

"Bugger off, I'm mom- I can do what I want." with that they both laughed and finished their meals before heading off to bed.

**A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. This bit was to introduce some characters, and also explain a bit about Cassie. It also was to tell ya a bit about her life before she went to Hogwarts. The next chapter will be a fast forward to when they have moved into England- and also you get to meet Lucas and Jasmine. Please rate and review! For it is my first fan fiction I've ever written! Have any suggestions? Feel free to PM me or say them in the review/comment.**

**I PROMISE IT GETS BETTER**

**-ThexRoyalxPainxBlack**


	2. Chapter 2

**_"I have never believed much in luck, and my sense of humor has tended to walk on the dark side."_**

_**~ Hunter S. Thompson**_

**_Trains, Dementors, and Chocolate Oh My!_**

What's worse than packing, moving across the WORLD, and then unpacking all your hard work again? Meeting the people you're going to spend the rest of your teen life with.

Jasmine Larcaw was a mildly beautiful woman with dark brown hair, tan skin, and bright blue eyes. She always smiled and laughed, but didn't stay to meet for long, she instead took my mother and left me with my best friend and Lucas, and Lucas was about the exact opposite of his mother.

Hayden didn't like him, not one bit. She was usually right about people, being able to read their auras. She was born to a single mother and had strange white-blonde hair and amber/hazel eyes. She was a bit paler than a healthy person should be, but she was beautiful no doubt- but maybe that had something to do with her being half-vampire. Cassie sat right next to her friend, not taking her eyes off the boy across from them for one second. If Hayden Lupin didn't trust a man, it was good enough reason for Cassie not to.

Lucas sat there on the other edge of the table, staring at them blankly. He wasn't a total hottie, yet he wasn't very ugly either. He had short black hair with bangs that partially covered blue eyes so dark they could almost be black. He was tanned, lean, and seemed to give off a 'stay away or ill hex you' vibe. It wasn't until Hayden talked, the silence was broken.

"So, Lucas. What year are you going to be in?" he looked at her, before speaking in the most uninterested voice ever.

"6th, you two?"

"Well Cassie has to go back to 3rd year due to some teaching issues- but I'm in 5th" Cassie yawned loudly before leaning back in her chair and trying to get comfortable.

"That's..cool" The silence took over again, and she seriously considered falling asleep, though Hayden broke the beautiful silence- again.

"Tell us a bit about yourself, and then we will tell you a bit us…" Lucas groaned before sitting up properly.

"I am Lucas Larcaw. And I really just want to go to bed, I'm tired." Cassie chuckled a bit.

"I'm Cassiopeia Rebella Thorne-Black, I love the color red, and I find you amusing. Plus Hayden here won't let us leave until we've gotten to know each other a bit- and I believe she's making a speech about some bits of her life as we speak…." Said girl glared before sitting up straight, while Lucas chuckled.

"Your parents must've hated you to name you that, Cassie"

"Well I wouldn't know- My mom just named me that because it was tradition in my dad's family to name your kid after a constellation, though he has no idea I exist if he's even alive." It got silent for a while.

"Don't worry…I don't know my father either" Lucas muttered bitterly before looking at Hayden.

"Well, I am Hayden Lupin. I am 15, I am currently living with Cassie here because my mother was killed by dementors- and well, I too also don't know my father." Lucas' eyes seemed to bug out of his head.

"What did your mom DO?" Hayden sighed.

"Well she was a vampire, vamps can't always control their thirsts ya' know." She gave him a smile that revealed two small yet sharp fangs. He paled a bit.

"Well, I understand how it might be hard…" he trailed off, he looked like he wanted to say something- but he shook his head.

"I'm going to bed, you two better as well since we'll be going to school tomorrow." He said before disappearing into the basement where his room was located. Hayden turned to her best friend of 5 years and crossed her arms.

"He's hiding something, and he just OOOZES dark." Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Yes because we just ooze things now." Hayden's gaze hardened.

"Do you not trust my judgment!?"

"No I do, he is hiding something- but aren't we all?" she asked, standing up. Hayden shrugged lightly.

"I dunno- but he's right, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." She then switched to the most horrible English accent Cassie's ever heard. "Goodnight my dear Cassie, may your dreams be filled with lollipops." She bit back some laughter before bowing, and using her more accurate English accent.

"Hayden, I do hope your dreams do not including ripping dear Lucas apart! I bid you goodnight." Both friend laughed heartily before walking upstairs and two their respective rooms to retire for the night.

The next morning, it was like hell had broken loose. Everyone was running around like chickens with their head chopped off- trying to pack last minute and finding things they've realized they may need. Like Hayden, realizing her wand may be a very important thing if you're going to a school of magic. It was hours before anyone was ready to leave, and they were realizing they were running out of time. No one even spoke a word to another until they all were safely traveled by floo to the platform.

It was filled with children getting onto the train, parents saying their last goodbyes until the summer. Cassie turned to her mother and gave her a big hug.

"Bye darling, I'll miss you. And remember to owl me!" her mother said, hugging her daughter close as if shed disappear if she didn't.

"Don't worry mom."

"Lucas, you have fun at Hogwarts all right? And remember to take the potion!" Lucas groaned a bit and looked around nervously.

"I will mum…now can I go?" he asked, as soon as she nodded it was like he disappeared. Hayden gave Cassie a look, one that meant Hurry-The-Fuck-Up, and she said her last goodbyes before jumping onto the train with her friend.

Every. Damn. Compartment. Was. Full. Cassie threw her hands up in exasperation after what seemed like the hundredth one.

"I GIVE UP!" she yelled, slamming her hands back down to her slim sides, Hayden sighed.

"The great Cassie Black admits defeat? Anyways, if your too lazy to continue looking- be my guest and stay back here. I'm going to try my luck near the end of the train." Cassie crossed her arms childishly.

"FINE! Leave me alone! I don't wanna see you anyway!" Hayden rolled her brown eyes before walking down the aisle, leaving Cassie there.

"Baby come back!" She yelled, sticking her hand out and falling to her knees dramatically, though her call went unheard by the blonde.

Cassie wandered a bit, looking for any open compartments. Luck must be with her, because one had some room left. She knocked on the door and the three awake occupants looked up at her, while one slept peacefully. She opened the door a crack and smiled.

"Everywhere else was completely full, mind if I slip in with you guys?" she asked, they all exchanged looks before the only girl nodded. Cassie quickly slipped in between the girl and the sleeping man, before looking at them all. One boy across from her had fiery red hair and freckles, an old and balding rat in his hands. Next to him sat a boy with very untidy black hair and green eyes. Lastly there was the girl, who had bushy brown hair and eyes to match. She in fact, was the first one to speak.

"You must be one of those new American transfers I've heard about. I am Hermione Granger, The red-headed idiot is Ron Wesley" Said red-head looked at her offended, before glaring a bit. "And then if you didn't know already, he is Harry Potter." She finished gesturing to the black haired boy. It was a moment before Cassie's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"O-oh…Hello." She murmured, before shaking her head. He didn't really even do anything to be famous, she shouldn't act like this. "It's nice to meet you all, I'm Cassie"

"No surname, Cassie?" Hermione asked. Cassie chuckled.

"Black. Cassie Black" Harry stiffened slightly upon hearing my last name, and shared a look with Hermione.

"What year are you in?" She asked, as if nothing had just happened.

"I'm supposed to be in fifth year, but by request of the headmaster I'm to be in third year." Cassie answered, glancing at harry ever so often.

"Well that's strange, I've never really heard of transfers before, but being held back a few years is the weirdest" She commented before leaning back in her chair.

The train thundered as it sped towards the north, and the rain thickened a lot. So much, Cassie had actually debated once or twice to jump out the window and dance in the rain…but that would probably be frowned upon. She had gotten to know the three kids a bit better, enough to learn Hermione has the answers to everything, Ron doesn't like said girls cat, and harry is a generally nice person.

"We must be nearly there" Ron said, leaning close to the window and trying to peer through the thick rain, but the window was black. Cassie just yawned a bit in reply- damn she was tired. She had barely finished yawning when the train actually started to slow down.

"Finally…I could use some sleep soon…" She muttered, stretching her tired limbs a bit. Staying up all night and watching movies was not the best way to spend the night, neither was texting Hayden when she was just in the room next door also trying to sleep.

"Same.." Ron replied while moving carefully to the window, not to awaken the slumbering teacher. "I'm also starving! I want to get to the feast.."

"We can't be there yet" Said Hermione, checking her watch. Cassie rolled her eyes.

"But then, why are we stopping oh great knowledgeable one?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"As if I have any clue, Cassie" she replied, the dark haired teen rose an eyebrow.

"So you deny being all powerful and knowing everything- like why the sky is blue?" Hermione smiled and chuckled a bit.

"I am not all powerful, and the sky is blue due to the atmospheric gases that surrou-" She was cut off by Cassie's hand to her mouth.

"SHHH just because I asked, doesn't mean you need to answer". She withdrew her hand and everyone started laughing a bit. They would've continued too if the train didn't stop with a sudden jolt that caused Cassie to slam into Harry.

"I'm sorry dude!" she said as she quickly moved back to her seat, sounds of baggage falling could be heard outside the cabin. And as if it couldn't get worse- The lamps burnt out suddenly and without any warning.

"what's going on?" Ron asked.

"Ouch! Ron that was my foot!" Hermione gasped from beside her.

"Do you think we've broken down?" Harry asked. Cassie looked around nervously- it was like in the horror movies before a supporting character was killed. God she hoped she wasn't a supporting character- then again she wouldn't want to be the main one either…as they seem to die the most gruesome deaths.

"We might 'eve…." She murmured "And we could also be the supporting characters in a horror movie…"

"A what?" Ron asked.

"Muggle TV Ron. I'll explain later…" Hermione responded, Cassie brought her knees to her chest.

"If we survive that long…"  
>"CASSIE! Don't start to freak us out!" The brunette scolded, but Cassie shook her head- even if nobody could see it. Squeaking could be heard from the window, Ron seemed to be wiping a patch clean.<p>

"There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard…"

"The murderers are entering the scene.."

"I swear Cassie, when I find you- I WILL BE THAT MURDERER" Note to self, Hermione does NOT like horror movies one bit. Cassie squeaked a bit. Then someone fell in the compartment, Cassie stayed silent and didn't even pay attention to the addition of two new people until someone stepped on her foot.

"OW HEY WATCHIT!"

"Who's That!?" Asked two voices at the same time, one was girly and the other was like a boy's.

"I'm Cassie, new transfer." She replied before shuffling had continued.

"I was looking for Ron-" "Nice too meet you Cassie I'm Nev- OW MY FOOT" "Come in and sit down-" "Not here! I'm here!" "OWCH!"

"Quite!" A hoarse voice said suddenly. Cassie's slightly better-than-average senses told her in came from right next to her- So the new professor had finally woken up, eh?

Everyone was dead silent, except for the sounds of coughing next door.

There was a crackling noise, and a flickering light filled the compartment. The professor appeared to be holding flames that illuminated his tired face, but his eyes were like a protective dogs- Alert and wary.

"Stay where you are" He demanded as he slowly got up- but the door opened before he could even reach it.

Hovering in the doorway was a creature Cassie had only seen in books her mother had given her, specifically ones about creatures of the magical world. It was cloaked in black, and underneath- the creature took deep rattling breaths.

"Damn.." She muttered, eyes wide. It felt as if an icy hand gripped her heart, she felt depressed- a rare thing for the girl- and as if nothing, not even the chocolate she loved so dearly, could make her happy again. She saw Harry had gone rigid, as if he was having a fit. She started shaking uncontrollably. She didn't want her soul sucked out like Hayden's mum, she didn't even want that thing to go near her! She looked up at it reluctantly, and saw that ugly, sucking hole.

That's all she could remember before: black.

The next thing she knew she was being slapped awake. This person obviously didn't know how to wake her, as her usual action was to swing a well-aimed fist. It wasn't until she heard a pained yelp that she woke up. Above her was a ginger haired girl and a boy with brown hair.

"Professor lupin, she's awake!" she flinched at the loud words emitting from the ginger. A tired voice called from nearby.

"did the dementor get her too?" It was harry, Professor lupin shook his head.

"No, she just fainted." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, totally. No I WAS SCARED CRAPLESS WHY THE HELL WAS THERE A DEMENTOR ON THE TRAIN!" Cassie cried, ignoring the pain in her head. Everyone else around her flinched, and she took note to them all having some chocolate. "Where's my candy?" She looked at the professor with puppy dog eyes. "I want chocolate…" The professor shook his head chuckling lightly, the previous question forever lost.

"For some reason you remind me so much of an old friend…" He handed her a piece of chocolate, and she pouted.

"Can I have some more? I think the dementor stole all my happiness and I need more chocolate to battle the evil knights of darkness to bring da happy back, sir god of chocolate" there were a couple chuckles from around them, and lupin gave her the rest of the bar.

"Yeah you act just like he did…though you look like someone else I know…."

"Did 'ya know a Melanie?" She asked, curious, while she munched away on the bar of oh-so-goodness. The professor's eyes widened a fraction of an inch before going back to normal.

"Yes I was very close friends with Melanie Thorne, though we don't keep in touch." Harry watched curiously, as did everyone else.

"Oh, well then you must be Remus, my mums told me a bit about 'ya…I'll tell her to owl you sometime…" A look of shock crossed the teachers face for a second before he nodded, but before he could speak, Hermione interjected.

"I thought your last name was Black, not Thorne" Cassie looked at her calmly.

"My mother wanted me to have my father's last name. As well as stay with his family's tradition of strange flipping naming. My full name is Cassiopeia Rebella Thorne-Black" After she was done explaining, Harry piped in.

"Who was your father?"

"I have no idea." She smiled at him before finishing off the chocolate.

"Well." Lupin started, looking rather nervous and surprised at the moment. "I'm going to go talk to the driver." He looked at everyone who wasn't eating and sighed. "Eat, it will help….now excuse me." With that he left. Cassie situated herself to get comfortable, and let her eyes droop. The conversation between the others didn't interest her one bit, though while she was nodding out she heard a name. Sirius Black. She shrugged it off, the name as far as she knew was un-important right now….because she could already start to see the dancing chocolate with bunny heads on sticks….

And with that, sleep overtook the teen.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She was awoken again, this time by being pocked with something. She flung her fists around but they hit no target. Groaning, the dark haired teen opened her eyes to see lupin poking her with a long stick.

"Ah, your finally awake!" he smiled lightly at her. "The rest of the students have already gotten off. McGonagall wanted me to bring you to her before the sorting and feast started. Seems you and your friends will be going up before the first years." Cassie groaned.

"Why couldn't we be last….i rather not be the 'Opening Attraction'…no matter how good I look'." Professor Lupin chuckled loudly before helping the teen off the floor she fell asleep on.

"You remind me so much of your mother, and my other friend." She stretched.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was the name of your other friend? It's hard to be compared to someone nameless." She let out a loud yawn when she finished talking, tears brimming her eyes lightly.

"His name was Sirius Black" That name again, she thought. Her mother also said it once when talking to Jasmine.

"Who is he anyways? Why does everyone talk about him?"

"Well…he escaped from Azkaban recently."  
>"Why was he in a such a damned place anyways?" She didn't even bother reading the atmosphere, she never usually did. Professor lupin took a deep breath.<p>

"He sold out Harry's parents to you-know-who.."

"OH Voldy?" he looked at her confused.

"Voldy?" she laughed.

"I was raised to say his name, because my grandmother was a death eater before she got too old for the job. His name sounded so drab, not to mention my mother flinched every time she heard it- so I call him Voldy…Voldy Moldy, Gaylord of Darkness…the Dark Gaylord.."

"Those are creative, I wouldn't want to have any death eaters or you-know-who hear you say them…" he chuckled a bit.

"Well yeah, I hope I never have to meet him- god my after-life would SUCK if I met him….what if he's watching us. Right now….Pissed and planning his revenge on me" she asked, stroking her imaginary Chinese beard.

"Well then, my only words would be to not die anytime soon, but when you do…well…without any better way to put it- you'd be screwed" They both laughed as they exited the train.

When she reached her friends, the sorting was already about to begin.

"Cassiopeia Black" An old woman, McGonagall, bellowed. Cassie quickly sat on the stool like an obedient puppy, and the hat was placed onto her head.

_'__Hmm, you're a hard one to place…Plenty of courage and bravery- or is that foolishness'_

'No mister hat, its bravery' Cassie thought, then chuckling sounded inside her head.

_'__You'd make the perfect-"_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat suddenly shouted, causing Cassie to literally Fall off the stool and onto her side.

"HOLY FRICKEN MERLINS BALLS! WHAT THE HELL!" She yelled, laughter erupted from the other students as she got a stern look from McGonagall. Cassie quickly stood up, brushed off her clothes, and handed back the hat before taking a seat by Harry and Ron. They laughed a bit and Ron patted her back.

"That was hilarious!" he said in-between breaths.

"No! it was scary as friggen hell! " she playfully hit his shoulder before another ring of GRYFFINDOR rang around. She saw Hayden walk past her and they high-fived.

"Talk to ya later!" She promised, Cassie smiled as her friend walked to sit by fellow fifth years. When lucas got up, the hat was on his for a short time before it bellowed out "SLYTHERIN". There was a part of her glad the boy wasn't in her house, but another part felt torn. Why?

The rest of the sorting went on like what seemed to be normal, but she could feel eyes on her. She hid her face in her hands and pretended to be invisible- it didn't help. She decided then to look up at front- where a old man with spectacles and a long white beard was getting ready for a speech.

"Welcome" Said the man- whom she figured out must be Dumbledore. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…" He cleared his throat before he continued.

"As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody leave the school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled with tricks or disguises- or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors" Cassie yawned a bit, it was a long speech.

"On a happier note" He continued. "We have three new foreign exchange students from America joining us!" there was a round of applause. "And we have two new teachers in our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. " Lupin stood up and there was scattered applause, most coming from who was in the compartment with him. Especially Cassie who felt so tempted to shout out he was the king of chocolate. Dumbledore's voice was lost through the chatter of everyone else as he introduced the next teacher, a giant man, and everyone clapped so loudly she thought her ears were going to fall off.

The feast was amazing, it was hard to describe just how GOOD the food was, and when they got back to the dorm rooms, she was elated to know her bunk was next to Hermione's- so she wouldn't be near a complete stranger.

Though one thought clouded Cassie's mind that night.

Do they have Quodpot?

**A/N: Here's the second chappie! I'm afraid Remus knows who Cassie's father is- Possibly. How he and her mom knew each other will be explained later on in the story- for I have decided to dedicate a couple chapters to Melanie's teen life.**

**Make sure to rate and review!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL**

**-ThexRoyalxPainxBlack**


End file.
